Oh no, what is she and whats going on here?
by Dawn Mitsy
Summary: Three new girls appear on Hermoine Granger's door step. What do they want and what are they going to do at Hermoine's house? Also One has 3 dark secrets. All dangerous. Rated M for safe. Please R&R. This takes place in Harry's 7th year and yes Harry
1. Chapter 1

Raven Malfoy-Snape: This is my first story. Be Nice. Sorry its so short. The next chapters will be longer. 

Disclaimer: Raven Malfoy-Snape doesn't own anything besides herself and she is not even sure that she owns that much.

CHAPTER ONE- MEETING

Hermoine Granger was at hre house, sitting in the living room waiting for someone to ring the doorbell. She was waiting for 3 people, from the American magic school; Toothsaber. She had been told that they would arrive at her house at around 4 pm. Well, it was safe to say they were running late, being as it was 5:30 pm.

'I wander why my house. I mean yes I have a nice house and am nice to be around but other than that I'm nothing special' she thought. About 20 minutes later, the doorbell showed some signs of working. Jumping up and running to the door, she threw it open and saw 3 girls.

"Excuse us, we are looking for a girl named Hermoine Granger" said one, who had black hair with silver highlights and black eyes. With out the silver highlights she reminded Hermoine of Snape.

"That would be me" said Hermoine. "Would you 3 happen to be the ones that are to stay at my house for the rest of the summer break?"

"Yes that would be us" said anouther one, who had red hair that was waist length and black eyes. "I'm Nyome Slytherin."

"Sly? Why are you so care free about your last name?" asked the last one, who had short blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Tommine Dickerson."

"Ignore her Sly." said the first, "I', Raven Snape. You might know my father"

"Severus Snape is your father?" asked Hermoine shocked.

"Yes" Raven says. "Why? Did you not know that my father had 2 daughters?"

"He has 2?"

"Yes"

"Oh, come in" Hermoine offers. Raven, Sly, and Tommine walked in followed by Hermoine. Tommie pulled Hermoine to the side.

"Before you show us were we will stay you must know to keep al;l sharp objects away from Raven, as well as Money." Tommie says.

"Why?" asked Hermoine.

"Money equals ciggarettes and sharp objects lets her cut herself." Tommies explains.

"Ok" They both then walked back to the other two, Tommie recieving a death glare from Raven. "Raven will you stop?"

"Stop what?" Raven asked Hermoine, still glaring at Tommie.

"The glaring"

"Oh, sorry habit" Raven says as she looks down at her left forearm, muttering "Damn it"

"Whats the matter?" asked Sly.

"Nothing" says Raven through gritted theeth.

"Do you want to lay down?" asked Hermoine.

"yes Please" says Raven. Hermoine nodded and walked towards the stairs motioning for Raven to follow. Which she did. Hermoine arrived at the door to the room.

"This is your room. Do you think you will be coming down again later?"

"Yes, I will probably come down in about 2 hours. If i'm not there could you check on me?"

"Yes of course." said Hermoine. Raven smiled her thanks then walked into the room and shut the door behide her. Then she apperatted to the dark lord's side, after making sure that Hermoine was gone.

"My lord, what is it that you wish?" asked Raven bowing and kissing the hem of his robes.

"You, Miss Snape, are a death eater and you're with a mudblood and you haven't cursed her yet" Voldemort spats. "Crucio" Raven crumbles and falls over, trying to retain her screams. The dark lord just laughed.  
2 hours later

Raven apperatted back and fell on the floor. Her clothes gone. Her left forearm facing up, showing the dark mark. Raven slipped into a black void in her mind. Hermoine, who had been told earlier to check on Raven if she hadn't came back down yet, knocked on the door. Recieving no answer, she opened the door and screamed for Nyome and Tommie.

Raven Malfoy-Snape: Sorry its so short. Also if there are spelling mistakes, sorry I don't have a beta. If you would like to be my beta say so in your review. Please review. Thankies.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven Malfoy-Snape: Hey it's me again. I still dont have a beta. So i'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes.

**_Lady Rachel Julie Snape: Thanks for your review. Your the only reason I'm posting this chapter. This chapter and the whole story is Dedicated to you. Actullay I was going to ask you if I could use Phil and Julie. Thanks for your permission. They will be coming up in the story soon. I know your not a good speller either but would you like to be my beta? I will understand if you can't. I was just curious. Sorry this chapter took so long to get it posted. I had some writers block. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I hate writers block. You probably do to. Any way thanks for your lovely review and the right to use Phil and Julie._**

Chapter Two

"What is it?" asked Sly as her and Tommie got to Hermoine.

"It's Raven" said Hermoine, pointing to the unclothed body on the floor. Sly looked and gasped running over to her then looking at her body.

"No, she can't be" gasped Sly.

"What?" asked Tommie.

"S...Sh...She's...a...d...de...dea...deat...death...e...ea...eat...eate...eater." gasped Sly.

"No way" says Tommie disbeliving.

"It's true" said Sly. "If you don't believe me then look at her left forearm" Hermoine and Tommie moved over next to her, just as Raven jumped up and held her knees to her chest. "Pl..Ple...Please...don't...hurt...me"

"Raven, we're your friends. We won't hurt you" said Tommie slowly trying to get closer to her. Raven, however, just kept moving away from Tommie.

"Don't come near me" Raven beggs.

"Whats wrong?" asked Hermoine, kneeling a few feet away from Raven.

"You're gonna turn me into the ministry and then I'll be put in Azkaban with out being able to tell them what I really am" said Raven. Shaking, as if it was below 0 degrees in the room.

"We wouldn't. We are your friends. No matter what happens." said Sly, trying t put a comforting arm around Raven. Raven looked at Sly then at her hand.

"Friends? I know Sly and Tommie are, but what about you, Hermoine?" Raven asked facing Sly, not Hermoine.

"Well, I believe your a good person, even if you have the dark mark. Same goes for your father" said Hermoine.

"You didn't answer my question" said Raven, letting her eyes weepe over to Hermoine.

"I wouldn't. I couldn't" said Hermoine.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" asked Raven turning her whole head over to Hermoine.

"You'r father would kill me" said Hermoine chuckling lightly at the statement.

"So true." Raven said softly.

"Girls! Dinner's ready" shouted a female voice.

"That would be my mother" said Hermoine heading to the door. The girls nodded then followed Hermoine down stairs. "Mum, this would be Raven, Sly, and Tommie. Girls this is my mother"

"Hello nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger." said Tommie.

"Please call me Sarah" said Mrs. Granger.

"Alright, Sarah then" says Sly.

"Well, dinner's on the table and Mr. Granger will be home around 8:30" Sarah says walking towards the bathroom. "Raven, you look awful. Lets get you fixed up" Sly and Tommie walked to the kitchen with Hermoine, as Raven followed Sarah.

"You don't have to do this" says Raven softly.

"Yes I do. Your staying here for the summer and I don't want the teacher's to think I'm abusive" Raven nodded in understanding. They finally got to the bathroom. "Sit on the counter" Raven obeyed and jumped up to sit on the counter. All Raven had on was one of Hermoine's old shirts and a pair of torn blue jeans. Sarah looks at the clothes. "First take off your shirt." Raven obeyed and slowly toke the shirt off and layed it on the counter. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Its been worse" says Raven softly fingering a belt loop on the jeans.

"Oh, that still doesn't answer what happened to you" says Sarah. "Take off your jeans now. I need to see if your legs are bad" Raven looked a little scared. After all she had been stabbed in the legs multiple times and knew that Sarah would have to send her to the hospital. Raven looked up at Sarah to see her waiting patiently for her to do as told. Raven slowly got off the counter and undid the button on the jeans and unzipped the zipper and slowly took them off. When she was done she folded them up and layed them down on the counter with the shirt. "Oh, my. Those are bad. Get dressed. There's not much I can do for you. A trip to the hospital is an order."

"Urg. I hate the hospital" Raven says.

"I know. Everyone does. But its a must. You get finished in here and I'll get the girls" Sarah says walking to the door to go to the others and tell them to get ready to go to the hospital and to see if they knew what happened to Raven. "Girls, we are going to go to the hospital. We have to take Raven. By the way do you know what happened to her?"

Raven Malfoy-Snape: sorry its short, nother writers block. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven Malfoy-Snape: Hey again. Back with Chapter 3

Lady Rachel Julie Snape: Hey again. Thanks for your review. It means a  
lot to me. You just have to wait to see how and when Julie and Phil come  
into the story. Don't worry they won't hate each other. In fact they will  
be together in as a couple in this story mutters- shit I shouldn't have  
said that. They won't be evil either. Raven is going to be Phil's twin.  
It's based in their 7th year, and Harry already knows that Snape is his  
father but what he doesn't know is that he was a twin. Raven doesn't know  
she has a twin either. Oh, did you think I would hurt you if you did use my  
characters without my permission. You don't need to have my permission to  
use them. No one is a vampire just yet though. Also thanks for being my  
beta. I didn't get your email address though. So I'll just send it using  
the one you have on your profile. You'r probably wandering what is going  
to happen at the hospital. Just wait and see. Well here you go. Hope  
fully its longer then the others.

Lacerta Augurey: Sorry bout that. it doesn't say when it is based on. It's  
based on their 7th year. Yes Raven is a vampire as well. It would be odd  
if her whole family was vampires and she wasn't so she kinda has to be. But  
she usually is a vampire in my stories. Well hope you like this chapter.  
Hopefully its longer than the other 2.

CHAPTER THREE- OH, WHO ARE YOU AND I HAVE COMPANY

"Doctor Fuin, please report to the ER" paged a nurse over the intercom  
system. Doctor Fuin raced from the ER he was in and went to the nurses'  
station.

"What is it?" he asked impatient as he wanted to get home and away from all  
of the patients.

"You have a more serious case then the one you were just attending to. A  
girl has just arrived with a serious injury to the arm that is constantly  
bleeding." said the nurse, as she walked to the newly filled room. The  
doctor sighed, and went in.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Fuin. I will be this young lady's doctor for  
now." he introduced himself.

"This is Julie," said a male in the room, purposely forgetting to say her  
last name.

"And you my young man?" Fuin asks.

"I am Philip" the man replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Philip, if you would kindly wait in the waiting room while I look her  
over?" asked Fuin. Philip nodded then walked out of the room but not after  
he kissed Julie's forehead and muttered "I love you." Fuin watched Philip  
then looked at Julie. "My, my aren't you a pretty one." he muttered then  
set out to work on her arm.

"What's going on?" asked a weak Julie a few hours later.

"You're in the hospital" said a nurse.

"Urgh" said Julie falling back to sleep.

Time Change

Raven looked around her new room in the hospital. The room, instead of  
being white, was a light yellow with blue trimming. There was a window  
above the heater and two televisions along with two beds, one being taken  
and the other one still empty. 'I wonder when I am going to be getting a  
room mate?' she thought before a nurse knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Snape, but you are going to have a room mate" said the  
nurse. Raven nodded and watched as they carted a patient into the room.  
The patient was a young girl, around Raven's age, with long light brown hair  
and hazel eyes. The girl looked around the room and saw Raven.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hi." Raven said softly watching them place her in the bed. "Why are you  
here?"

"Injured arm. They only kept me though, to make sure I don't need more  
blood" the girl said nervously. "I'm Julie and you are?"

"Raven," she said smiling softly, getting up and walking over to Julie.

"What are you here for?" Julie asks.

"For infected cuts" Raven said a bit remorsefully. "It really sucks but at  
least the room isn't completely white"

"Yeah, so true." Julie said curtly while nodding her head in agreement.  
Raven turned around at a sound of someone clearing their throat. "Oh, Hi  
Phil." Julie exclaimed excitedly as Raven walked back over her bed.

"Hi Julie" the guy said with sparkling eyes, as others walked into the room.  
Raven recognized the other male that walked into the room.

"Dad?" Raven asked softly. The guy jumped and turned to face her.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"'Infected cuts.'" Julie said for Raven.

"Thanks Julie," Raven said sarcastically while slowly getting up and walking  
over to the man. "Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts' School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardary. How have you been father?"

"I could have been better," Severus replied with a nod. "I've been worried  
about your trip. I can't believe you're in the hospital." Raven looked  
around the room at the 2 girls and the other guy. "Don't worry. They're  
from our world to," Raven nodded her head.

"Then I can tell you what really happened. Well, as you know I'm staying at  
a Muggleborn's house. I think her name is Hermione Granger. But I had just  
arrived and the Dark Lord summoned me. Well, I told her that I wasn't  
feeling well. So she showed me to my room. I told her that if I hadn't  
come back down in 2 hours, to check on me. Well she nodded then went back  
down stairs, while I went into the room and apparated to the Dark Lord.  
Upon arriving he cursed me, then I thought I was going to go insane from the  
pain. He stopped and had his Death Eaters rape me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Julie whispered softly, her eyes full of  
understanding.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's not the first time" Raven said a little  
uncomfortably. "Wait a second," she said suddenly. "Father, who are the  
boy and the woman?" Raven asked turning around to face her father again.

"Lily Snape and Philip Snape. Raven, do you remember when I saved Harry  
Potter from the Dursely's?" asked Severus.

"Yes" Raven answered softly, thinking.

"Harry Potter is actually Philip Snape." Severus said softly, as Philip  
walked up to his father.

"Dad, does that mean Raven and I are brother and sister?" Phil asked  
curiously.

"Twins actually." Lily said speaking for the first time. Raven and Phil  
looked at her with soft eyes. The two then looked at each other. Seeing  
that they have most similarities. They nodded softly.

"Dad?" asked Phil.

"Yes Phil?" asked Severus turning to him.

"Is Raven a vampire?" he asked. Severus nodded. "That would be why she's  
so pale." Severus looked at Raven, noticing for the first time how pale she  
was.

"Raven, when was the last time you fed?" Severus asked.

"About a month ago" she said softly.

"You need to eat more than that." he said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it over here" she says. "There was an attack  
on a bunch of Muggles. I hadn't eaten for awhile. I was the reason that a  
lot of them died" Severus nodded softly and slowly.

"How long are you going to be in here?" Julie asked suddenly feeling  
uncomfortable.

"'Till tomorrow." Raven said with eagerness. "You?"

"Same" Julie said as Raven went lay back down for a while. A yawn forced her  
to stay quiet.

"We better get going. We'll come by tomorrow to pick you both up" Lily said  
to the two girls. The girls nodded then slowly closed their eyes as Phil  
kissed Julie good-bye.

Raven Malfoy-Snape: Hey thanks guys. Hopefully I get more readers. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Julie Snape: Thank you once again. I really appreacite your help. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thank you again.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**This chapter was not, I repeat was not, written by me, but by Lady Julie Snape. All thanks to this chapter goes to her. If she hadn't came to the resuce you would have had to wait longer for this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Phil stood pacing in his rooms. His mind was buzzing. He had a sister. A twin sister, mind that! He didn't know what to think. He was jealous and happy at the same time. He frowned. He only wished his parents hadn't lied to him. They were exactly like everyone else. Save Julie he thought. She wouldn't lie to me. He shook his head. He wished she was with him now. His lips pulled back over his fangs as he remembered how she got her cut.

Flash back.

Julie was in Phil's arms. Her eyes were closed and she enjoyed listening to his slow heartbeat. She sighed in contempt. Phil ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her gently. "Two boys." she said at last. "And a girl. That's what I want."

"Oh I want more than three kids." Phil said.

Julie grinned with her eyes still closed. "After them." she promised.

"Julie," Phil asked slowly. "Do you ever regret anything?"

Julie opened her eyes and stared at Phil. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like about me or being a vampire?" Phil whispered.

Julie's eyes dawned with understanding. She placed a cool hand on his cheek. Her eyes were gentle. "I love you." she said. "I wouldn't change that for anything - not even bringing my family back to life. What's done is done let the past be the past. Think of the future. Think of being with me."

Phil pulled her close and inhaled sharply. "I love you with all my heart." He murmured in her ear.

"I know." she whispered. "I know you do."

They stayed that way for quite a while. Severus suddenly appeared before them, breathless. "There's an attack!" he gasped. "We need everyone we can  
spare."

Phil leapt to his feet. Julie was pale but her eyes were determined. They all disappeared in a flash. What met Phil and Julie's sight would haunt them  
forever. Phil saw tears form in Julie's eyes. She didn't fight them. Drawing her wand she ran forward. Houses were on fire. People screamed in agony. Children lay in bloody masses on the street. Adults too, were in bloody figures. Julie felt her stomach lurch. She hated devistation. Phil was right behind her.

They split one way. Julie's lips pulled back over her fangs. She threw a curse at a Death Eater. Phil turned when he heard her shouting. He smiled. Suddenly he cried out. Peter Pettigrew had snuck up on her and had tried to kill her. Instead he injured her arm. Julie fell to her knees cradling her arm. Her eyes were full of hatred as she glared at Wormtail. Phil rushed forward, wand drawn. Not caring he shouted the first curse that came to his mind: "Avada Kedavra!" Peter saw it too late. He fell a moment later, dead.

End of Flash back.

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. A moment later his father walked in. "Phil," he said quietly.

"What do you want, Father?" he asked albeit coldly.

"To talk to you about Raven."

"I don't want to talk about her." Phil snapped. "You lied to me. You lied to me again. You know better than anyone how I hate it."

"I won't deny that." Severus said. "We have reason."

"What is it?" Phil snarled. "You thought she was the one for the prophecy? Well it can't be. Because remember the hidden one where Slytherin and  
Gryffindor join forces? It's the fact that Raven's my sister. I can deal with that. It's the fact that you both lied to me!"

"Phil, your mother and I did it to protect you both. We love you." Severus said.

"Aparently not enough. Raven knew didn't she? She knew I was her brother when I didn't." Phil hissed. His father's bright black eyes were all his answer. "How could you tell her and not me? What about all that happened last year? You didn't mention her once! Why is she suddenly popping up now?"

"Phil, listen to me." Severus said. "She's a spy for us."

"And I'm not?" Phil yelled. "What about my Mark? I bear it too you know! And so does Julie!"

"She's more than a spy though." Severus whispered. "She's in his top circle."

"And I'm betting Voldemort knows about her being a vampire?" Phil challenged. "You can't keep doing this, Father!"

Severus nodded his head. "Tell me," Phil said coldly. "Did she know that Mum was alive before I did? Or was she really curious?"

"She was acting in the hospital." Severus murmured. "She knew what you'd been through."

Phil shook his head. "Can I have some time to myself?" he asked. "I need to think."

"Of course." Severus said and left.

Phil opened his large window. He closed his eyes. The next instant a large winged unicorn flew from the grounds. He landed before the hospital. He pawed a few times. He could feel Julie in there. And she was agitated. He whickered. Instead of her leaving the hospital it was his sister.

"What do you want?" he asked her coldly as he became human.

"Don't be angry Phil." Raven said gently.

"I have every right to be!" Phil snapped. "All three of you lied to me. And don't you dare say it was to protect me!"

Raven bowed her head, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. "You think we liked lying to you?" she demanded. "Do you really believe that? I hate  
Voldemort more than you know. So does Dad. We had to wait to tell you. We had to wait for Julie to come into the picture."

"Julie?" Phil asked. "What does she have to do with it?"

Raven looked away. "You knew she was coming."

Raven nodded. "I can see the future. It comes from Mum's side of the family."

"What else aren't you telling me?" Phil whispered. He was afraid of the answer.

"Voldemort he... well he," Raven said. "He made me in charge of murdering her family. Though Christine did it she couldn't have done with without my help."

Phil stared at her. "You... you helped kill her family?" he whispered.

"I had no choice!" Raven cried. "I saw it happen. I had to do it. She had to meet you."

Phil shook her head. "I don't believe this. If she knew..."

"You must never tell her!" Raven pleaded. "She'll hate me!"

"I can't do that Raven. If I'm to marry her, we have to trust each other. No secrets."

"Please Phil?" Raven whispered. "Do it for me."

Phil stared at his sister. Her face was pleading. He sighed. "Alright."

Raven threw herself about his waist. "Thank you." she whispered.

Phil lifted his head and whispered, "No." He pulled Raven away from him.  
"Julie wait!" he cried. "I can explain."

Raven followed. Phil grasped her arm. "Let go of me!" Julie shouted. Her eyes were full of betrayal. Phil pulled her to him. She pushed away. "You -you -you!" she stuttered. "How could you?" Her voice was full of hurt and loathing and Phil hated it.

Raven stared from Julie to Phil. "Don't blame him." she pleaded. "It's my fault."

Julie shook her head. Her eyes were full of hurt. "You have no idea what you've done." she whispered to Raven. She turned to Phil. Tears clung to her  
lashes. "I know why you did it." she whispered. "But I need to be by myself for a while. Just a couple of days." She kissed Phil on the lips and left  
him with hsi sister.

"Julie. Julie?" he called after her. "Julie wait!" He sank to his knees when she didn't. He hugged himself. His green eyes sparkled. Raven grasped his  
shoulder. They Apparated to Snape manor. Severus and Lily hugged their children. Phil moved away. "Never again!" he hissed. "Never interfere with  
my life again. Any of you!" he rushed upstairs.

Severus and Lily shared a look. "What happened Raven?"

"I told him about me being physicic." Raven murmured. "And what I had to do with Julie. She over heard."

Severus paled. He stared up the stairway where Phil had run. "He has every right." he whispered.

"It's the girl!" Lily snapped. "I knew she was too good to be true."

"It's not her fault Lily." Sev murmured. "See it through her eyes. She loves him. And he loves her."

Raven walked away. She rapped quietly on her brother's door. "Go away." he shouted.

"Phil," she said while stepping in. "She will come back."

Phil threw a pillow at her. "No she won't! You know nothing of her, Raven. She trusted me with her life... and I broke it. She'll never forgive me."

_**End**_

Questions for you to ponder or give your opinion. Again its all done by Lady Julie Snape.

Will Julie come back to Phil?

Will he forgive his sister and his parents for lying to him?

Will Raven and Julie become friends?

R&R


End file.
